RPlog:Revelations to Antoine Dareus
Looking through tinted sunglasses, Danik scratches at his itchy false get-up. False facial hair and dye to give his graying hair a more youthful appearance. He's wearing his black fedora atop his head, and a dark blue formal suit with his old trench coat worn over. It was his attire of choice during his time as an Imperial Advisor, and during his revolutionary days of the Neo-Empire. Something he felt quite appropriate. He enters in as discreet as possible; he doesn't want any unwelcomed attention, and besides, who cares about an old man in a trench coat and a fedora? At least that's what Kreldin hopes as he enters the Sandbar. He's supposed to be dead, after all. As casually as possible he makes his way over to the bar, takes a seat, and orders up some Kuati rum. He's not really here for a drink. He's after the Imperial Ambassador, as he was a month ago. He just hopes his information was correct. But if it's anything like last time then it shouldn't be a problem. Kreldin just isn't trying to kill him now. As he waits on his rum, he begins to scan the bar for any presence of the Ambassador. The two local girls that joined Axel for free spice start talking and flirting with the pilot, who seems to absorb every word with a smile and touch of anticipation. Axel takes another drag off of the spice-filled waterpipe and hands the hose to another one of the girls that surrounds him. "Be careful," he says straining his voice again through held breath. "That's high grade Andris," he says while exhaling. As the two girls take turns, Axel glances around the bar as a few people come and go. He's been paranoid about hunters for the better part of a decade now, and while there isn't a public bounty on his head, he never knows what his old enemies are up to. Hell, he can't even remember who in the galaxy is mad at him anymore. His paranoia suspended for at least the moment, he draws his attention back to the girls. "Don't I know you?" he asks the youngest looking one with a confused look on his face. That's enough for this Sarian. Asli rises slowly from her chair and makes her way for the exit. She rubs the back of her neck with her palm to massage the crick in it and doesn't really pay attention to her path. No surprise then, that she bumps her shoulder into the newcomer's arm. She gives him a gently apologetic smile. "Excuse me," she says quietly and, looking up into his face, her smile turns kinder. "Mind yourself," she advises him then continues out of the bar. "Corellian Nobility nonetheless." He bows his head, as his family had always brought him up, and kisses her hand gently, "Ambassador's just a title. I'm a simple Corellian here on Imperial business." He smiles warmly at her, and looks to Axel, "You've probably seen me on IGN...nothing more." He looks at another server as he laughs, "Buy a round for them." Another order gone throug his tab; and with that, one is his guards comes up and puts his hand on Dareus' shoulder, "Ambassador, I'd suggest you take your seat. This establishment is getting quite crowded and..." A wave of the hand is all it takes. Done militaristic in style, but with sincerity, "I'll take my seat shortly Lieutenant. That will be the end of it." As the man sulks away, somewhat annoyed, he continues, "Allow me to apologize. I haven't been able to have seconds away from them since the incident at the Mountain." For someone who was nearly blown up several weeks ago, he's obviously very public, but no one ever really knows just how much security is around when he leaves the embassy. Danik's rum arrives just moments after his little encounter with Asli. He doesn't show any disgust, but he simply looks back at the woman and nods his head. He doesn't bother with a reply - he doesn't want to attract any more attention than this. As the woman leaves, he turns his attention back to finding the Ambassador, forgetting his rum was even there. Finally, he catches sight of Dareus, over by Kiare and sharing a few drinks. Kiare. THat could be a problem. She -might- be able to recognize the old man despite his little disguise. So he takes his drink with him and moves down the bar towards Dareus, tipping his fedora further to provide before cover of his face. When he gets within ear shot of Dareus, he takes another seat and waits for a good opportunity to present itself before making his move. Kiare nods, "So you're aware of the family. Yes, I am Corellian Nobility, though I don't get home nearly as much as I would like. When I do, it's usually business, but that's another topic for another time perhaps." She sets down her glass and signals for another before her attention returns to Dareus, "I suppose joining you and your... companions won't hurt." At least not her. Sliding down from her perch on the stool she's at least a full head shorter than the Ambassador. The door opens, and Asli leaves. :smiles, "Please, take a seat, I'll join you shortly, I just..." He looks back at the table, and the nearly empty bottle, "Seem to need another bottle already..." It's not a disgusted tone, really, but surprising that when the boss buys a drink, everyone goes over board." With a nod from Antoine, one of the men stand up and pull a chair out for the lady, before the Ambassador turns his attention to the bartender, "Another bottle of....say....20 year old. Make it Dareus reserve." A small nod, and the Ambassador stand waiting for the arrival of the new order. Axel seems to be rapidly getting bored with the two girls, knowing he'll not get anywhere other than the bar with them. "Excuse me ladies," he says as he stands, "Feel free to partake of the festivities." He tosses a small bag of andris on the bar and leaves the small bong there. He then turns to the bartender and gives him a wink, "Just put it behind the bar when they are done." He then grabs his bottle of wine and his glass and decides to find a table. Walking down the bar, he passes between Danik and the table full of Ambassadors, saying a soft, "Excuse me," he says. Either he doesn't recognize his old nemesis or doesn't care. Axel finds an empty table, only two tables over from Kiare and Dareus, but it was the first one open. Kiare smiles sweetly up at Dareus and moves away from him. Her eyes settle on the 'old man' and her nose twitches slightly.. something about him sets off a bell in her head but she can't put her finger on it. Blast it, now that's going to distract her, but mostly because of the unexpected urge to slide over to him and flirt. Not that she doesn't flirt with older men, but it's not usually such a pointed urge! Ignoring it she settles the smile back onto her features and continues her way to the table where she settles into the chair that awaits her. Danik seems to startle a bit as *both* Kiare and his nemesis Axel Vichten move in between him and Dareus. The hell was going on? Axel, of all people? What are the chances, in a galaxy of quadrillions of people? But Danik doesn't make any immediate reactions; it appears neither of them pick up his presence, so for now he's in the green. Now to just somehow isolate Dareus and get his true purpose going. A waiter comes up to Antoine, "Ambassador, we're changing the shift, care to follow me and clear your tab before we start your new one?" Raising an eyebrow, he shakes his head slightly, "No problem." Withdrawing some chits from his jacket, he turns to Kiare, "One moment, My Lady. I just have to take care of the bill quickly." He turns and heads a few extra seats down the bar, and hands a thousand chit to the bartender, "Put 2 more vintage bottles on hold. Deliver the ordered one to the table." He nods,and moves off to fill the order, while Antoine waits for them to come back with his change, and be able to leave them a gratuity. With that being done, he turns his back to the bar, leaning against it and facing the door, only a few extra stools from his old, and very dead CO; but still an uncomfortable distance from the table, and even more troublesome, his guards. Axel moves all the chairs at his table to another table, leaving only one. Apparently, the smuggler wanted to sit alone at least for the moment. He pours himself another drink and leans back in his chair. He then pulls out an expensive cigar, identical to the one he crushed into the expensive carpet of a Corellian estate only days prior. He manicures it by a simple biting of the tip and spitting it off to the side. He lights it using the candle on his table and sits back taking a long drag while he eyes the crowds in the bar. His idle hand, the one not holding the cigar, swirls the wineglass and it's contents make a whirlpool inside the cheap crystal. Kiare crosses her legs here to, in this new seat, but the dark gaze she settles on those she shares the table with holds little of the flirtatious warmth of the smile she flashes them all. She turns her attention to smoothing the skirt over her lap before her hands settle upon the top-most knee. Danik was a very patient man. He had to be in order to have gotten where he did in his life. But something about this whole situation was getting him worked up. He drinks down some Kuati rum to cool himself, only to reel back in disgust at the taste of the drink. 'Nothing like good Corellian ale...' Muttering to himself, Danik sets the rum down on the table and decides to make his move, now with Axel by himself over to the side. He walks over and rests his elbows on the table to Dareus's side, and makes a gesture as if to call over the bartender. Instead, though, he quietly - though loud enough for Dareus to pick up - speaks. "How's the weather on Ord Trasi?" A bartender walks over with another glass of whiskey, "Compliments of the house while we clear your tab, sir." As he walks away, Dareus takes a sip, and as he hears the words, in the unmistakable voice, he almost chokes on it. Regaining his composure quickly, thousands of memories fly back, as he turns and facs the bar and looks along the bottles lining up against the mirrored wall, "Cold as ice. Worse than Hoth since I left there." He takes another sip of his whiskey, and sets it down, looking at the man who spoke to him, "Sergeant Malvis...wasn't it?" Dareus full well knows the man, that look is clear in his eyes, unmistakable and determined. Turning his gaze to the bar again, he adds, "I lost a lot of good men there. But the best ended up being lost after that." He takes a longer sip of his whiskey, before adding, "Things have changed though...." a sigh escapes his lips before he quickly finishes off the rest of the glass, "for the worse, after that day." Axel's eyes scan the room, falling often on the table containing Kiare and Dareus. He stays quiet though, sipping his wine and smoking his cigar. Occassionally the two girls at the bar wave to the man who left them with such a gracious gift in their eyes. Axel doesn't wave back, those two had bored him immensely already and leaving the spice on the counter was a way to keep them out of his hair. "What a week," He says to himself, having been through more than his share of headaches. Kiare looses interest quickly in the 'guards' she has to share a table with and her gaze begins to wander the room once more. Dark sable eyes settle on Axel for several moments a hit of a smile flickering around her mouth before she continues on around the room. Danik Kreldin, or Sergeant Malvis, as Dareus calls him, simply nods his head. "Some legends just never die, Ambassador." He turns his head to fully face Dareus, allowing himself to grin. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Ord Trasi was a hell of an experience, and much has happened since then... what do you say about having a chat with me in private? For old time's sake." He leans against the bar table, hoping Dareus will agree to his request for having a private discussion. Danik couldn't quite openly discuss treasonous material in a bar, after all. Axel glares at Danik for a moment, trying to place the face of the man for a moment. Apparently, something has been said at that table that has calmed the jovial chit-chat. After a moment of intense staring, he gives a low shout. "Ugh!" The cigar had burned down enough to singe his two fingers. He tosses the cigar on the floor and flings his hand around as if it will cure the burning feeling. He either forgets about the table he was staring at, or doesn't care any longer. He now just sits back in his chair, sipping on another glass of wine and enjoying the solitude in the crowded bar. Withdrawing 2, 1000 credit chits from his pocket, he drops them at the bar as the bartender comes back, "Clear that area out for me will you, I have an old friend to visit with, and don't need any press." The excuse is enough in this place, easily. After the latest headlines, it's easily known he doens't want press around him. The bartender starts clearing out areas; making a good 20 foot radius around a booth near the storage room; which is more than private for many needs. Antoine keys his comlink, "I'm not to be distrubed under any circumstances, close all comlinks, and simply keep an eye on things." At this point, his guards know it's official business they aren't cleared to here, be it diplomatic or Bureau of Operations information. In either case, they keep their distance. Stopping quickly, Antoine turns around, and grabs his vintag bottle, and moves it to the newly cleared area that he takes a seat in. In this place, the amount of privacy is surprising, but then again; money can buy anything in these places. Kiare's gaze finally comes all the way around to the 'old man' again and here, once more, her nose twitches and she frowns. There are those bells again, ringing louder as she watches him over near the Ambassador. She nibbles her lower lip and shifts slightly to study the man, there was something naggingly familiar about him. Frustration reflected in her eyes that she couldn't put her finger on what it was that jangled her about the seeming stranger. When the Ambassador sits down she frowns again seriously considering heading in that direction. Afterall.. she's not bound by whatever fuss is going on with the goons at the table. Danik watches in mild amusement as Dareus gets to work. In a matter of moments Danik and Dareus have their supposed sphere of privacy. "I mean no disrespect, Ambassador," Danik says as he walks towards their "private" booth. "But these walls have ears. And we got some curious types," he says, casting a glance on Kiare. "I find the Imperial Embassy best for a truly secure meeting... I do have some very sensitive subjects to discuss." He speaks in a low tone, still trying his best to keep the bar patrons out of his conversation. :nods, seemingly expecting as much. He keys his comlink, "Sergeant, alert the embassy to my arrival, with a special guest. Interim information is classified; have the sensors and camera grid turned off until I'm inside the compound." He waves off the remaining credits from his account, and motions towards the door, "Fortuntely, anything can be attained for my best soldiers from the war." To the bar, it's a pair of old fiends going to drink and be merry inside his office; easily. Anything otherwise would be ridiculous to assume. The guards stay put to avoid sttracting attention. Dareus walks back to the bar, "Buy the lady a bottle of the finest Champaigne on me. And add a note that I regrettably was detained by affairs of state." With that; he grabs his leather overcoat, putting it on gently, "I suppose no time is like the present...." The guards at both the main entrance, and the corridors give the two men no issues; as he is accompanied by the Ambassdor. Questions, in this place, are not asked. Once they enter the office, Dareus seals the door with an obscure code reference, and motions silence from the man who accompanies him, walking to the wall, moving a painting slightly, and entering several keycodes that cause some beeping. "Allright, security and suveilance are disabled." He walks over to the man he walked in with, and drops down on one knee, almost sounding apologetic as he ends his stance, "Grand Admial, I thought.....my apologies my lord...." Passing through the Embassy halls, Danik draws some curious eyes. It's hard to not notice Danik's similiarity to the late Supreme Commander of the Empire. But no one says a word, as expected, as Kreldin wanted it. He didn't want anyone knowing Danik Kreldin was definitely alive: but planting rumors, the seeds of a possibility for Danik's second coming, giving hope to the Imperials and spreading his ideals. That's what he was after. But, he did have to make certain special cases here and there. One of them is Antoine. Like it or not, Danik needs the Ambassador on his side now. As they enter the private office, Danik can't help but slide back into his Supreme Commander role all too easily. "No need to apologize, Ambassador. Please, rise. This is your office, after all," he says, grinning. "I see you've done well for yourself. I'm glad. Good to know my men are getting places in the Empire. May I take a seat?" Despite being the Empire's former Supreme Commander, or in his eyes, and likely in the eyes of many more, current Supreme Commander, Danik can't help but still retain his gentlemen attitude. Offering Danik his own seat, at his monumental desk, Antoine takes his own secondary spot where most of his vistors end up being seated; although it's obvious he's almost speechless. The look on his face easily convey's a man who knows his own convictions, yet; this was a situation that no Commander, Ambassador, Genreal, Admiral; anyone, could ever prepare for. He stands up once again, opening the minibar, pouring himself a generous drink of whiskey, and another glass the same. Walking back to the desk, he sets it down for Danik, "All due respects, permission to speak freely, Admiral?" This man was clearly raised on military etiquette. No matter how much the role was downgraded; the Ambassador owed this man everything he had. Pausing for a second, he looks around the office, "Second offerings." taking a sip of his drink, "For an officer who is unfit to serve as a commander in the fleet." Leaning back in his chair; as presitgious this job was; to the Navy, it's an insult, "After you died, I left my post, legally, mind you....but I lost all hope for my career you gave me." He sets the glass loosely on his knee, "I wanted to die with you in combat Admiral." Danik takes the seat offered to him, surprised Dareus would give him his own seat. But, he was not about to refuse. He takes the seat, sitting himself up. "Thank you," he says as Dareus offers him some whiskey. Anything besides Kuati rum. He takes the drink and takes a sip before placing it down on the desk. "Go ahead." If anything, Danik was an understanding commander; speaking freely was something he had always promoted. So he listens to Dareus, ears open. "Die with me in combat? So idealistic of you... but I'm afraid also a bit foolish, if I may say so myself. Dying should not be any man's goals, Ambassador. If anything, my death should have been a spring board to strike even harder at those who were responsible. I am just one man, after all, flesh and blood. But the Empire is everything: that should be every Imperial's first concern. However..." he says, smiling and leaning back. "I am a bit upset. You counted me out too soon, Ambassador Dareus! Those rebels can't get me *that* easily," he says with his same old fatherly smile. "Well, anyway... I was serious when I said I had matters of importance to discuss, Ambassador. Beyond any one man. The entire Empire is at stake, Ambassador, and I need your help." "You realize what you ask...." a seep sigh leaves his mouth, before he regains composure, "It's treason. Instant death at the hands of Vadim". A few more paces, and a few smaller sips of whiskey; but he leans against the exposed case of alcohol, "I made a promise to you, on Ord Trasi that I would follow you into hell." A few simple moments of deliberation is all it takes, "What did you need?." Walking back to his seat, he rests, "I ////may///// have 3 or 4 Commanders in outer rim fleets who would follow my orders, if they didn't know what rank I left at. But I can't swear their allegiance." He leans back in his seat, looking more broken as the conversation goes....a few thoughts pass, before he adds, "I cannot guarantee any of their support though." He finishes his drink quickly, before adding, even as painfully as it seems to him, "What are your orders?" "My orders for now are simple: remain as you are. Get those you who can absolutely trust and let them know Danik Kreldin wants to restore legitimacy to the Empire. That he wants to set things -right-. As we sit here, an alien rests on our throne, insulting our Emperor, insulting our New Order, insulting our very existence. And I will no longer tolerate it, Ambassador. This Empire that I have fought so hard and long for will not come crashing down by this so-called Vadim," Danik takes a break between his rant to get a few more sips of his whiskey and to catch a breath, analzying Dareus's body language. He knew he could trust Dareus, of all people; but Danik still had to suspect the possibility of Dareus being under his influence. "I will be contacting more of our old comrades, Ambassador. I will continue to establish a network and then we will go from there. If you don't hear back from me within a week, consider me compromised. But everything should go well... I am the Supreme Commander, after all," he says, smiling again. Once the glass of whiskey is finished, Antoine walks over to one of his artwork displays, opens a case, and withdraws something. In all honesty, he stands there a few minutes, as he obviously considers the position he is in; before walking back and handing Danik his Navy Crosss. "Do me a favour. Pin this on me." He takes a seat, "When I'm one of the admirals serving under Emperor Danik." Looking at his face, he is obviously confused; but still holds the highest of regards for this man. "I'll have at least 3 names of commanders of Battle Groups in the OuterRim who will back your claim to the throne." With that simple sentence, without warning, or preview, Antoine sits down on one knee, as he would to the emperoro. He takes the Navy Cross, glancing over it before realizing what Dareus wanted to do with it. But before Danik could make any response, Dareus is on his knee, pledging himself to Danik. "You are a most loyal individual, Ambassador. And you will be well rewarded when our cause bears victory," Danik says. Instead of allowing Dareus to remain where he is, though, Danik simply extends a hand down towards the man - a handshake. A simple gesture, but one that held a great deal of meaning between men. "Are you sure you want me to hold on to this for you until that day arrives? It may be a long time, Ambassador." "Pint it on me, when you see fit, my lord." He stays on his knee, "On Trasi, it was clear who was mean to succeeed and rule in Palpatine's shadow until his return." The look on his face is simple. He just had given himself a death sentence, there were no two ways out of this situation. He hits a button on his desk, a wall opens up with a very distinguishable uniform, medals all pinned on it. It's easily seen as a fleet Admiral. "I'll bring you the men you need." Without any hint of the force, this man has just pledged more than anyone in the fleet could offer "I shall go to my men, and bring back a fleet worthy of your victory." A small smile crosses his face, as his head is bowed, before he raises it, "My Emperor." As the words leave his lips, pride, fills the room. "Thank you, Dareus. Together, we'll make this Empire sane again... I must be off, however. There are more I must contact to further our goals. Spread the word, Dareus, to the lower ranking. Don't let anyone in the government find out, not yet. Korolov and others can still derail our plan. Let the military whisper, and feed off the rumors of my return. But until then, nothing major. Our time will come..." Danik begins to head towards the door, casting a look back at the Ambassador. "Keep safe, Dareus. Long live the Empire." With that, Danik exits. "Danik.....my dear friend." He sits in his Ambassadors chair, giving a deep sigh, "Give me 1 month. I shall give you the 7th and 10th fleet under my banner which shall suppoort you." A small tear comes to his eye, as he stands up, and salutes Danik, "For the glory of the Empire." His words die at that; possiby his career; but he owes this man his life.... Revelations to Antoine Dareus